Twisted Flash
This is Twisted Flash UW145EWD. Face Bolt:Tempo The Face Bolt depicts "Horogium", one of the 88 constellations in space. Horologium is Latin for "clock" and is represented as a pendulum clock. The design features Horologium designed as a clock with four clock hands pointing North, South, East, and West with an eye in the center, as well as four other eyes between the hands. The design is black and is printed on a clear face Bolt. it is clear and has black printing on it Energy Ring:Flash Flash is just Sagittario with a name change by the user Flash1234 The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. It's weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina Fusion Wheel:Twisted *'Weight': 47.87 grams Twisted is a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features 60 small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and/or invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense". Due to it's very heavy weight; which has made it the heaviest Wheel so far in the metagame. Also because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside, is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it does cause recoil too. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo-Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. {C Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense-Type Wheels such as Libra, Death, and Duo and is the 2nd heaviest Fusion Wheel to date, with Diablo being the first. Spin Track:UW145 *'Weight:' 3.6 grams UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled downwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled upwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have an effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is once again, negligible. Overall, UW145 is not an outclassed Spin Track. Despite it's name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. It's wings can be used for Defense however, it has more stamina because of the up-force power, which performs opposite DF145 and T125. This may also reduce it defense power since UW145 makes the bey lighter. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/ab/UW145.jpg Performance Tip:EWD *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out. Results like less grip on the stadium floor and being thrown all over the place by attack types will emerge. A great stamina combo is MF-H Hades Kerbecs BD145 (Boost Mode) EWD. Stats defence:49 Attack: 43 control: 50 stamina: 48 speed: 50 lvl one